


Life on the Road

by Coconutice22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Denny - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Purgatory, Purgatory Sex, idk how to summarise this one, something something porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/pseuds/Coconutice22
Summary: Dean and Benny get to talking about road trips.Something, something, porn.





	Life on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I tried very hard to find some set, canon-approved dates for when Benny was born and turned. Such a thing doesn't exist that I could see though, alas! I'm working off dates here headcanoned by the wonderful Iva of the Dean/Benny discord group:
> 
> Benny born ~1893 turned into a vamp circa 1930 – Iva 
> 
> Benny went to purgatory around 1963 according to the canon.

“I’d do anything for a car right about now. Or nearly anything.”

_If you have breath enough to talk, you’re not running fast enough._

That was what John Winchester used to tell Dean. But when you spent all day running, all day fighting, there had to be time for some talking or Dean knew he’d start to lose his mind.

“A car?”

“You know, four wheels, an engine.”

“I know, but, you’d need gas. We ain’t got gas here, brother,” Benny laughed and Dean found himself smiling.

“We got these new electric-powered cars now. Could have hooked one up to a generator, ran it off a crank.”

A figure jumped down from a tree they were passing and brandished a knife at both of them, hissing.

“Use your words,” Dean mocked, as the thing hissed and moved closer. “Come on, buddy. Did Timmy fall down a–” Dean turned away a moment too late and got a face splattered in blood and gunk. “Urgh. You couldn’t have waited for three seconds?”

Benny wiped the blade he’d just used to cut off the creature’s head on some nearby grass. “You need to stop taunting them.”

The curve of his lips let Dean know the vampire wasn’t actually pissed with him.

“Yeah, yeah. Or you could learn to cut off heads so that it didn’t splatter me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Benny grinned and started off at a jog again.

If one thing was dead, more were bound to turn up soon to feast on the remains.

“Cars probably come a long way from what I knew before I ended up here,” Benny said, happy to go back to the previous discussion.

“Damn!”

Benny stopped, turning to Dean with concern. “What’s–”

Dean looked at Benny with horror written on his face. “You came here 50 years ago? So... what,1963, right?”

“Right.”

“That’s… that’s before my car even got _made_. Damn.” Not to mention before he'd even been born. 

“I was still a human when they started to mass produce cars,” Benny added.

Dean chuckled. “I forget how old you are, you know?”

“Easy for you to say,” Benny threw back.

Dean was a few steps behind Benny when he started to run on. Dean took a moment to appreciate Benny’s form as he ran. It was… impressive.

Their striding steps age up the ground as they continued to flee their last kill site. When at last they reached a quiet place, Dean was relieved to finally stop. He bent over, hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths in. It was pleasing how cool and fresh the air seemed to be there, reminding him of times he’d spent with Sam in mountain towns.

Yeah, he missed his car, but there was something to be said for how refreshing the air was in purgatory. The way the water tasted so unspoiled. It didn’t make sense to him for a long time. Dean chalked it up to purgatory not actually being hell, even if he was by most definitions, technically dead. Other than the creatures inhabiting the space, the land itself hadn't been designed to torture him. 

“You don’t look that old,” Dean ploughed on. 

“Well thanks, brother,” Benny replied, drily. “Comforting thought for me to cuddle up with tonight.”

They sat down back-to-back. Best position for keeping an eye on everything while they rested. If someone had told Dean at any point in his life before now that he’d one day be happy to trust a vampire to help him out, he’d have laughed in their face.

But Benny wasn’t any regular vampire though. 

“If I hadda be turned, I’d rather it be when I was still attractive, too.”

Dean could hear Benny huff a quiet laugh.

“I don’t think you gotta worry about the 'still' part there.”

Dean’s breath hitched. “Yeah, can’t maintain what you never had, right?” He tried for self-deprecating since it seemed the safest way out.

“Tell me about this car of yours?”

“She’s a real beaut. Rebuilt her more times than I can remember, but never let us down.”

“They really got cars that work on electricity now?”

“Yup, and this other thing, hydrogen. Kinda gas, but the electrical one is easier. No matter what though, they haven’t found a fuel that works with the convenience of old fashioned oil. I learned to drive in that car. First car I ever stole too, technically. Sam and I wanted to take a road trip.”

“Route 66?” Benny guessed.

“You know about that?” Dean was surprised, and wished for the first time he had a computer. Wish he had the ease to open up the internet the way he'd grown so used to, so he could look up when the highway had been built.

“Sure do. The Mother Road they called it.”

“Huh.”

“Ever drive it?”

“Couple of times. Sections of it still exist like it used to. We’ve driven most of the major roads through the country now, going from hunt to hunt you kinda got to.”

“You must like it, the driving.”

Dean shrugged then realized Benny couldn’t see the movement, even if he’d probably felt it.

“Yeah. Something in the freedom, you know?”

“Don’t know the last time I felt free,” Benny sighed.

“We’re gonna get out of here,” Dean said, repeating himself again. It was a promise he intended to keep. “Just got to find Cas first.”

“I trust you.”

_You shouldn’t_ , Dean thought.

“Plus, you got the music, gotta have the road trip music. And snacks. Both important components when you’re spending most of your life on the road.

“I’d kill just to hear _Highway to Hell_ one more time,” Dean smiled to himself.

“The highway to what?” Benny said, slightly confused. “That’s a song?”

“An amazing song. And given where we are it’d be all sorts of perfect right about now.”

They sat in silence a while longer, both knowing they needed to be on their way soon, but neither wanting to move from the physical contact. It was hard to be without any contact for so long. They’d long since forgiven each other for stolen moments like these. Back-to-back where they could more easily defend themselves, but with the added bonus of _touch_ both craved.

Benny stood and gave Dean a helping hand up. Dean overbalanced and ended up standing a lot closer to Benny than he’d anticipated.

Dean licked his suddenly dry lips. “We… yeah. We should get out of here,” he said in hushed tones.

“Definitely,” Benny agreed.

Dean’s brain took the opportunity to whisper how much he was missing the sensation of kissing someone.

“There’s a song, another song.”

“Highway to heaven?” Benny ventured.

“Classic driving song. _Life is a Highway_.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Life is a highway,_ ” Dean started, mumbling more than anything pulse rapid in his ears. “and…” Dean cleared his throat. _“I wanna ride it… all night long.”_

“Sounds like a good song.”

“I’ll play it for you when we get outta here.”

Dean found his jaw twitching, naked desire written there in Benny’s eyes. They wanted each other, of that Dean had no doubt anymore. Even the trees around them were probably aware they weren’t the only _hard wood_ in the land that night.

Benny grinned. “I think I’d like that. Find out about all this new music, about the car routes, see your 'beaut'.”

“Large back seats in that thing,” Dean swallowed. “Very large.”

“Would have to be, you ain’t small,” Benny said reasonably.

“Plenty of space for making out in the backseat.”

“Uh-huh.”

Benny’s lips were on his, and soon after Dean was kissing back with equal passion.

“I’ve never done that.”

“Making out in a car?” Dean asked between kisses.

“Nope.”

Benny stepped back to brace himself against the nearest tree, drawing Dean in tight. He reached a hand down to rub a palm against Dean’s ass, kneading it slightly. It’d been way too long since he’d last had a handful like that.

Dean started to grind his cock into Benny’s thigh, moving his kisses to Benny’s neck, favoring the warm spot just under and behind his left ear.

“I want to… I wanna...” Dean huffed, rubbing as much as he could against Benny. It was hurting him a little now, the restriction, the harsh cloth. The niggling voice that told him he’d regret coming in his pants since they had no washing machine at hand.

“Tell me, sugar,” Benny coaxed, voice so gentle, so full of promise.

“Nnnngggg,” Dean ground out.

“Ahh, I gotcha.”

Benny spun Dean around so that his back was to Benny’s chest. Dean couldn’t figure out how Benny did it but before long the vampire had Dean’s cock in his hand and was chuckling gently at the approving noises Dean was making.

“Good?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded. “Very,” Benny tightened his fist a little firmer. “Very, very good.”

His knees wanted to give way but he knew Benny wouldn’t let him fall. The arm around his chest kept him on his feet even as Benny’s other hand worked its magic. Dean bit his own tongue to stop him being too loud when he finally came, coating Benny’s generous fingers.

Dean turned again to face Benny, kissing him softly and sweetly. “Thanks, think I needed that.”

“No trouble.”

Dean felt his neck prickle at the confident look in Benny’s eyes. It spoke of a man who knew the power he could have over others. Without much thought, he grabbed Benny’s still come-splattered hand and popped the index finger in his mouth, using his tongue to wipe clean everything he’d left behind. Finger by finger he suckled and cleaned, swirling his tongue around Benny’s fingertip just like he wished he could to the vampire’s cock.

When Dean got to Benny’s palm, he held Benny’s wrist and licked the flesh of his palm like it was a lollipop, twisting Benny's hand this way and that so he could be sure he got it all. Dean snuck his free hand under the waist of Benny’s pants, feeling his way down for Benny’s cock.

“Huh,” Dean said with only mild surprise. “So… that was fast.” He let himself smirk, let Benny know that he knew Benny was just as turned on as he'd been. 

Benny softly chuckled, unashamed. “It’s been a long time, what can I say. Besides, we got a river to swim through later.”

Dean groaned. Of course Benny had thought ahead.

“There’s also road head,” Dean explained to Benny as they waded through the rapid waters an hour later. “But for that one we really do need a car.”

Blow job from a vampire with teeth was enough of a thought to keep Dean warm in the cold water. Not enough to keep his mind free of Cas, not for long anyway.

_First Castiel, and then logistics of vampire road head_ , Dean told himself firmly. _And then when we're out of here, a_ _shower first_ , he thought distractedly. Even with the rivers his clothes had hardened in places with all the gore they’d been exposed to. _Or first, check Baby over and then a shower… or… or…_

Dean shook his head lightly. _Castiel, Castiel_ , his mind chanted. That first. Dean pushed further thoughts of fun with Benny from his mind - for the time being, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the forever lovely Spncoldesthits challenge. This month's theme was road trips, as picked by myself. I picked it without a thought in my mind about what I'd actually write. But when I was thinking about Benny's "alive" dates I realised he's missed out on a lot of stuff in terms of road infrastructure. I learned way more about Route 66 than appeared in this fic or was necessary for the fic, but huh, interesting stuff. 
> 
> The challenge this month was [Road Trip!](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/177133149404/spncoldesthits-spncoldesthits-road-trip). Rules and full prompt at the link. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr! I'm [perfackles](http://www.perfackles.tumblr.com/) for anything Supernatural related. 
> 
> Or my general fun-filled account [coconutice22](http://www.coconutice22.tumblr.com/).


End file.
